There is Love Actually!
by AbFabJill
Summary: Darien and Serena have been neighbors for almost two years, but they still can't be nice to each other. One friend notices the attraction between them but will not interfere unless it is fate that brings the two together. Besides it is funnier to watch!
1. Into

1Hey People, this is my first story. If my friend were ever to find out

what I was doing, she would kill me. Anyway, I think I'm in the clear.

She only reads DM/GW ships. Yippee. Enjoy! If I have grammar errors

or spelling errors, just tell me.

I put R because I'm not sure if I want to put any lemon scenes, but I think I won't because I might not be good at it.

Also, I do not own Sailor Moon and never did own it, but I do love to read it.

**There is Love Actually! **

Chapter 1

Ring...Ring....Serena sat impatiently on her couch waiting for Rei to pick up her cell phone. It was unusual for her not to pick up her phone, and it only made Serena angrier. Serena knew that Rei purposely didn't pick up her phone sometimes just to get Serena riled, which puzzled Serena when she stopped and thought about it.

'Is there something cute about me when I look angry?' Serena asked. Sure, Jigglypuff and Serena did look a lot alike when angered.

She sat there for a couple of seconds thinking about the times when Serena blew up at Rei. What was Rei's response? She just stood there and laughed at her. That laugh reminded her of something. That "something" Serena knew, but she didn't want to admit it.

Also, the response Rei would say to Serena, "Calm down, meatball head! It was only a phone call!" 'It just wasn't nice! FRIENDS don't laugh at FRIENDS' Serena thought. "Maybe she needs to stop hanging out with certain people," thinking out loud this time while slamming down her phone.

In that instance, Serena got up and screamed inside. 'Godddd! Where is she? She usually calls back after the seventh call. This isn't like her.' They were supposed to meet up with the others in twenty minutes and Rei still wasn't here. "Is this how a twenty-four-year-old is supposed to act?" she yelled out in frustration.

Yes, Serena was twenty-four as well, but she didn't act like Rei. She acted worse! Serena had to admit sometimes that she acted like a fourteen-year-old, but she always had an excuse. Well...doesn't everyone have an excuse for their own behavior. It may not have been a good excuse, but it was an excuse, damn it.

'Now, who is acting like a baby?' a voice in the back of her head was asking.

Refusing to answer herself, because of fear that she might actually be going crazy, Serena decided to go back to the bathroom for the fifteenth time and check out her makeup. Makeup! Hah, like Serena actually wore that much makeup. Even her friends questioned the reason to why she wore makeup. Either, Serena wore too much and looked like a five-year-old who got into her mother's makeup or too little that it didn't even matter if she wore any in the first place.

Finally, after five minutes of waiting for a phone call and fifteen minutes till the meeting with the others, Serena thought it was best to meet her outside. "Hah! This will stop any extra delays," Serena boasted proudly to herself as if she actually found a cure for world hunger. Quickly gathering her stuff, Serena made her way to the door.

Shutting the door as quietly as she could, Serena didn't even notice the two shadows in the distance looking at her.

Serena lived in a nice apartment that didn't come cheap. She had been living there for almost two years now, and everyone around her was extremely nice, except for one neighbor. Every time she would come out of her apartment, he would seem to be there at the right time. This time she wanted a clean get away and tried to lock the door as quietly and quickly as she could.

However, the lightbulb in the hallway seemed to be having technical difficulties, and Serena, with the frustration already in her, kept missing the key hole.

With more frustration building up in her, Serena finally screamed, "Shit! Does it take a genius to lock a door?" At that same moment, Serena managed to find the key hole. "Yes, a hole in one!" She screamed as her anger began to subside.

With that, a womanly voice called out from behind her. "Hey, genius! I thought you were never going to come out." Serena quickly turned around giving her friend a catty look even though nobody could actually see it .

Walking through the dimming hallway, Serena responded back, "Why didn't you get me? I have been calling you!"

"I know...You called about twenty times!" Rei barked back at her friend. "It wouldn't have mattered if the light in the hallway was busted with all of your phone calls. I swear it was like being in a disco out here." Rei laughed out loud. "I know you are making that face. You aren't fourteen anymore, Serena. Goodness, it is only 7:20 p.m., and you know I don't answer my cell before 9:00p.m, unless I have too."

Only several feet away from the target of strangulation now. Serena said in a child like tone, "Rei, you know that we have to meet them in ten minutes and we'll probably be late. The one time that I'm finally ahead of schedule, and you are the one who is slow. They'll probably blame me, again. Besides, why are you waiting out here?"

Rei didn't want to respond till Serena got to her. Right before her scolding, she noticed something strange about Serena. She couldn't really see her because of the dimming lights but something about her looked different.

"Oh My! What did you do to your face, Serena?" Rei asked in shock. Serena's face was caked on with makeup. It wasn't like her five-year-old makeup style, but a teenager who was trying to look older. 'Is this a new Serena fashion trend?' Rei asked herself.

"Why, what is wrong with my makeup?" Serena asked in an unknowing tone. Before she even heard the answer, she knew that she had put on too much. 'But hey, fifteen times going to the bathroom and adding more makeup each time does add up, you know!' she thought to herself.

"Um...No, it's just that everyone thinks you don't need the makeup. You're pretty without it." Rei said honestly. "Agree, Darien?" Rei remembering that there were three people instead of two outside, she felt bad about leaving him out of the loop.

Darien and Rei met almost two years ago. She just "happened" to bump into him while she was helping Serena move into her new apartment. She and Darien went out for a week, but they both realized that a friendship suited their relationship. She was able to read Darien in a sisterly way and didn't want to jeopardize it because he didn't have that many close girlfriends.

"Yes, you do look a lot better without the makeup. But I've heard that the 80's are coming back in style. Maybe, you can start the Madonna craze going again. "Darien responded while smiling at Rei who returned a not so kind smile.

Serena, knowing his impolite remarks, did her best to act mature, "Thanks, Darien. God, I mean...do you always have to be an asshole?" Oops....never mind the mature part.

Darien, twenty-nine, a good-looking fellow was almost every woman's dream. He was just so damn sharp with his cunning eyes and perfect cheekbones.

He quickly gave Serena a nasty look that vanished away in a second.

Serena could never read Darien like Rei. She didn't like Darien because he was always so cold around her. He would talk with the others and even have in long depth conversations with them. She recalled the time when Ami, the medical student, had a twenty minute conversation once about teeth whitening with him. Teeth whitening, for goodness sakes. And Mina, who is on total opposite sides of careers, had an in depth conversation about deep frying a turkey.

When it came to her, he wasn't mean but distant. His and her conversations would only last a couple of minutes at the most, and if he did have something polite to say, it would be in a sarcastic tone. 'Who needs that bullshit!' Serena said to herself.

He would look at her with those unreadable gorgeous eyes that would send chills down Serena's spine. Not saying anything to her, just staring. Serena hated this look, and she wanted to hide under her blankets every time he looked at her.

To be honest, Darien was Serena's type. She knew it deep down inside, but didn't want to admit it because of pride and fear. 'Why couldn't he just be nice?' Serena thought to herself. 'Mabye we could actually be friends' she sighed.

Breaking Serena's thoughts and the awkward silence, Rei answered the overdue question, "Darien and I bumped into each other. He was carrying his groceries, and I decided to help him. We haven't been able to have a nice conversation, and I thought this would be a good time. Besides, you could have spared five minutes. Right, Serena?" Giving her that "you should feel guilty" look.

Serena, knowing this look, wasn't going to fall for it this time. "Sure, it's not like we have to meet them in seven minutes. You know the movie starts at 7:40 p.m., and you know how much Ami love previews, but I guess it's okay. Not like you can call Darien, anytime." Serena finally said it.

She and Rei had this strange relationship. They loved and hated each other at the same time. Her parents still say that they fight like sisters, which is really good. How many friends can one still have after telling him/her off? All, some say, but how about after a couple of seconds? Rei and Serena seemed to be buddies in a matter of seconds after a fight. That is why Serena wasn't afraid to yell at Rei, she knew it didn't affect their friendship.

Rei, getting frustrated with Serena's attitude and decided to end it now. "Serena, are you forgetting that you live less than a block from the movie theater. We don't even have to drive there. It probably is faster walking than driving. Besides, what is wrong with you? "Rei asked out of concern. She had never witnessed that big of a tantrum from Serena before.

Both Rei and Darien looked at Serena for an answer. Darien had to agree that she lashed out at Rei a lot more than usual today.

Knowing that she was in the wrong and very immature about her attitude, Serena bellowed out, "I'm sorry! It's just that I was waiting for you inside for almost an hour. I'm just being impatient, sorry."

Serena knew that she wasn't impatient but jealous. Jealous of what? Serena couldn't figure it out yet, but she didn't like that Darien and Rei had a close relationship.

It just wasn't fair to Serena. Rei had the perfect boyfriend and the most handsome best guy friend. While Serena, who had nobody, had mostly all girl friends, excluding Andrew. He was her friend because Ami was with him. The only thing under her belt was a broken relationship that is still too painful to mention without Serena crying. Still, she was happy for Rei and thought she deserved the best.

Rei, noticing Serena's inner battle, chimed in, "It's okay. I just thought you should feel what we go through every time you are late" Rei winked Serena.

Serena rolled her eyes at Rei and began to laugh. When she stopped laughing, Serena noticed that Darien was staring at her. She smiled at him, trying to ease her blushing face, but he gave her a quick smirk and returned his attention to Rei.

'Geesh..I hate when I do that! Why do I have to be a school girl around him, why?' Serena asked herself.

Rei noticing Serena's blushing face smiled inwardly. She knew Serena's feelings, but she wasn't going to bring it up unless Serena wanted to. 'Anyway, now was not the right time to be a match maker because Darien is dating voluptuous Beryl. He seems to be infatuated with her but that dies out quickly. Besides, after he realizes what a bitch and gold digger she really is, he'll talk.' Rei thought to herself.

Darien with questioning eyes looked at Rei. 'What are you planning?' he thought speciously. Deciding that now was not the right time. He said to the both of them, but mostly towards Rei, "I really have to prepare for my date with Beryl tonight. Nice talking to you both, and REI, I'm going to call you later!" Rei was gifted at reading Darien, but for Darien, it was sad to say, he had no clue what Rei was thinking. He looked at Rei like a little sister, and he thought that was good enough.

Rei, knowing what Darien was thinking, laughed out a barely audible answer, "Sure...."

**Authors Notes:**

First of all, I had no idea for the title of this story. It was going to be "I'm a Believer" because of the Smashmouth song, but I changed it. But I do love that song.

I'm trying to figure out the characters in the first chapter. I want Serena to be the young and naive one but smart at the same time because she really is smart, ya know!

I guess that is it. If you really like it and have ideas on where the story should go, please email me. It would be nice to have a chat with someone.

I also have to point this out. If I could have a crossover, I would put "ALAN RICKMAN" in it! He wouldn't have a big role, but it would be like an Alfred Hitchcock thing where he makes a cameo or something. You never know, I could actually do it! LoL


	2. Different Directions

1**AN:** Well, I must thank Hopeless Dreamer 1125. I wasn't expecting anybody to review, but thanks for reviewing. If you are the only one that is going to review, at least you are nice and kind on the message board. Let's us hope it remains nice. wink wink Oh thanks for not telling me I spelled the title wrong. LoL...

Well, I'm still developing the story. So, please try and be patient with the first three chapters.

Oh Yeah, I'm in the clear. My friend has not found out about my story.

I do not own Sailor Moon. Again, I do like to read it.

**Chapter Two**

**Different Directions**

Walking to the movie theater was extremely quiet for Rei. She noticed that Serena was thinking about something, and her pace seemed to shorten. 'God, she is walking slowly. A minute ago she was complaining about being late,' Rei thought to herself. Again, she looked at Serena. She was afraid that she might have been too rapped up with Darien, and she might have missed that there could actually be something wrong with her. She knew that Serena was very touchy around this time, but knew better than to mention it before she did.

"Are you okay?" Rei asked while walking. Rei was waiting for the "I'm Fine" answer. She knew that answer and hated people saying it when in reality, they weren't fine.

"I'm fine. Why?" Serena interrupted Rei's thoughts then returned back to her quite state.

"I don't know. You are very quiet. Are you sure everything is okay?" Rei asked with concern in her voice.

Serena hated that question. Even though she was upset, she sometimes liked to wallow in her own griefs alone. "Nope, I'm good!" Serena smiled at Rei and chuckled.

Rei gave Serena a smirk. 'Right...I hate when you do this' Rei shouted in her head. She decided not to say anything and let Serena be quiet.

When it returned to being quiet, Serena's mind started to wander. 'Will I be single forever? I should move. I can save more money if I do.' Deciding not to think of money situations, she decided to change the subject. Not thinking, she asked out loud.

"So, how long has Darien been dating her?" Serena couldn't believe she just asked that out loud. 'Oh Well! It's not like I'm interested in him. Just curious.'Serena thought to herself. 'I can't believe I asked that!' she shouted to herself again.

'Wow..that was fast!' Rei thought. She couldn't believe that Serena would even mention Darien in a conversation. Serena usually did her best to try and avoid mentioning his name, period.

"Umm..I think almost four months now. I don't know if he really likes her." Rei said out loud forgetting that she was talking to Serena.

"Uhh....I hate men sometimes. They can be such assholes." Serena said with disgust. "I thought he would be different for some reason." Serena said in a questioning way to Rei. Deep down she wanted Rei to prove Serena wrong.

"Serena... he is a guy. It isn't like he is using her. He finds her attractive. You make it sound like only men do it!" She then started to laugh. "You wouldn't date a movie star?" Rei looked at Serena with "hypocrite" written all over her face.

Serena looked at Rei with a defeated look, "Yeah, I guess you are right. Its just that it seems like all guys do it."

Rei didn't even answer Serena but gave her the "Quit It" look. Deciding to change the subject, "Hey, they fixed the sidewalk!" Rei, trying to sound enthusiastic about the sidewalk.

"Yeah, thank god . I always trip around here when jogging." Serena responded. She was happy that the topic was changed.

**Darien's Place**

It was almost nine, and Beryl would be here any moment. He was happy being with her. She was gorgeous and really easy to please. She was the kind of woman that demanded attention. It didn't matter what kind as long as it was given to her. He didn't mind that. Some women were very hard to please. Those who say they were down to earth, were sometimes the most difficult. Sure, they didn't want materialistic things, but they wanted time, effort, compassion, and other things. Those things, Darien didn't want to give right now. He wanted his relationships to be simple. Sometimes he wished Beryl would be more interesting when they did talk but why ruin something that is great right at the moment. 'Not everything is perfect.' Darien sighed while running his hand through his hair.

It was a quarter after nine, and she knew she was late. It took her more than an hour to get dressed, but she knew Darien would be pleased. After all, he was the first guy that was a challenge to her. When they were together, Darien was silent and unreadable. The men who were usually with her gave her everything and said almost anything to please her. Sometimes she needed a challenge.

Darien, on the other hand, didn't believe that anybody should be handed something without any reason. She remembered one time when they were together and saw a couple.

_Flashback_

The woman was pretty, but the man wasn't on the same level as her. He wasn't ugly, but anybody, who saw the couple, knew that this woman could have gotten someone more attractive. They were shopping at the mall, and the man was holding a couple of shopping bags, obviously hers. She wished at that moment Darien would be more willing to buy her more things. Trying to see what Darien was thinking about them, she asked, "Don't they look happy, Darien?"

Darien gave her a look. "Happy, yeah, for her! She is obviously using him. They aren't even walking together." Darien disgusted about the site.

"I don't know...she isn't even looking at other guys. What if she really likes him?" Beryl knew that the last statement was complete false, but still she felt that she needed to justify this woman's actions.

"Look at her, Beryl. She isn't talking to him. When they do talk, she is pointing out to him what she likes on that damn mannequin. She wants him to buy her that shirt.They are at the shopping mall and not out to a fancy bar. Why would she need to wear a silk halter top and mini skirt? She wants guys to look at her. She is making a statement that she is still available." Darien wasn't mad, but his tone of voice suggested that he had experience.

"How would you know, Darien? Are you saying that you were once one of those guys that followed women like a puppy dog?" She was laughing at him.

Annoyed by this topic, Darien said an off the wall statement while looking around, "I hate how kids these days don't have anything better to do. They should be studying or doing something productive. They just got out of school, and what do they do? They go to the mall!"

Beryl, bored about this topic and education wanted to hear about Darien's past. "You didn't answer my question. Were you one of those guys?" she asked while pushing herself closer to him. She hated talking about other things that didn't concern her. Besides, women were looking at Darien, and she wanted them to know that he was taken. Pushing herself closer to him that the side of her chest was rubbing his arm.

Sensing what she wanted, Darien wrapped his right arm around her. "No... I wasn't one of those guys, but I was one of those guys who were watching. It turned out she was single." He chuckled and gave her another squeeze. He knew what she was thinking.

Beryl was mad and embarrassed. She couldn't believe she was caught. Yeah, she broke off her relationship to be with Darien, but she never admitted it to Darien about the situation. She remembered him approaching her while Jarod was at the counter. He gave her his number and walked away like it was nothing.

Laughing inside, he decided that making her upset wasn't going to get anywhere.. So, he decided that leaving would be for the best. "Hey, why don't we go to my place? You look beautiful when you are mad, and I feel that we could use your anger for better use" He gave her that look. The look of want and hunger

The only thing she could read from Darien is the lust in his eyes. "No, I don't think so." Beryl said in her bitchy tone while walking out of the mall. When they got to his car, she was going to demand that Darien take her home. She would show him how it feels to be embarrassed.

But before she could get into his car and yell, he wrapped his arms around her waist. She could feel his arousal against her. She was startled by his quick actions, but he smelt so good, and his warm breath brushing against the back of her neck was turning her on. Whispering in her ear, "Oh..that is a pity! I wanted to have fun tonight."

DAMMIT!! She hated when he did this. He was great in bed, and she knew tonight would be extremely pleasurable. Three hours later, she was exhausted and panting. On top of him, she couldn't believe she had the best two and a half hours of pleasure she ever had.

_End of Flashback_

Knocking on the door. She began to blush about the recent memory. She knew tonight wasn't about dinner. That is why she wore her best lingerie under her suit. She wanted him, and it only had been three days since their last meeting. She was addicted to him, but she didn't know if he felt the same way about her.

Hearing the knock, he was annoyed that she had arrived almost an hour late. It was luck that he had bumped into "Serena" and Rei. If he didn't, his dinner would be cold by now. Tonight he prepared a meal for her. He usually never made dinner, but he thought staying in would be different. The sex was great, but sometimes he wished that relaxing together was good enough. Even though he claimed that the relationship was great, in honesty, he was getting bored with Beryl. All they did was go out to expensive bars and restaurants. They hardly ever talked when they did go out. She would go off and chat with the women while he was stuck with his male coworkers chatting about their girlfriends and work. The only thing that he and Beryl had in common was lust for each other. Lust on his part seemed to be diminishing every time they met.

He wanted someone who would talk about anything. He wanted someone who was open minded and kind. It seemed that most women that he met were cold hearted and empty. Sighing, he opened up the door.

"Wow..you look good tonight! Why are you so dressed up?" Darien was startled by her dressy attire.

Beryl, not pleased with his response, decided not to say anything. "What smells good?" She couldn't help but ask with the tasty aroma filling the apartment.

"Oh, it's dinner. You remember we are eating in for tonight? I rented some great DVDs. I thought tonight we were going to lounge around, like we planned?" Darien gave her a questioning look. 'We aren't eating out tonight!' He screamed at her in his head.

Looking at him with disappointment. "I thought we were kidding around. I have to go back to my place tonight."

"So? What does that have to do with dinner and movies?" Darien was getting pissed off but didn't show it. He hated spending so much money on dinners.

"Well, I didn't think we were going to have a long dinner. I thought we were..." as she started to unbutton her top. "We were going to have some fun and then have a quick bite to eat then I would go home. I have a busy day tomorrow."

Darien couldn't help but notice the sexy lingerie under the blouse, but he was still pissed off about dinner. "Why didn't you tell me that dinner was going to be canceled?" Darien asked while striding toward her.

"I thought we were kidding around." Beryl said in her most innocent voice. "We are successful and young! Why would we want to stay inside, anyway?" Beryl asked with disgust in her voice. She didn't like staying in the house. She liked going out and mingling with others.

With her back against the wall, her blouse was unbuttoned and her bust fully exposed. Darien, a few inches from her, pushed himself against her. His mouth lightly grazing her neck, and she responded with a soft moan. He began to caress her legs then his hands began to explore the sides of her. A couple of seconds later, his hands slowly began to trail her back and lift her skirt higher each time he made it down to her legs.

He smiled at her look. Her eyes half closed anticipating for his next caress. When she noticed he stopped, she began to unzip his pants. "I want you now!" She moaned while kissing him.

In that moment, Darien lifted her skirt and pulled down her knickers.. An hour and a half later, they ended up in Darien's bed. It was almost twelve in the morning, and she had to be at her work by seven. She got off his bed and began to gather her clothes off the floor. When everything was collected, she bent over him and kissed him.

"That was fun! Who needs dinner?" She said playfully.

Darien smiled at her. "When are you coming back?" He was hoping not anytime soon. He really needed to catch up on his work. The intimacy between was great, but it just wasn't the same.

"Hmm..I don't know, really! I'll call you." She playfully said and bent down stealing another kiss from him.

**Back at the movies**

Tonight was her night to pick movie. She wanted to watch the ending of Lord of The Rings. She and Ami read the books and wanted to see what they excluded from the books. She loved how they added a love story. Ami, on the other hand, hated the love story. She was the type of person that had to follow the story. Serena didn't feel the same way about the movie. She did understand how Ami felt. Serena remembered how angry she was when she watched the Harry Potter movies and how they skipped important parts.

She knew that Lord of The Rings had more of a story line, but she became addicted to children's books when she started teaching. Serena had two jobs and loved both of them. She taught on the weekdays and worked in the hospital on the weekends. Both jobs paid decent amount of money, and the money from the hospital helped pay the rent. Thinking about her money situation again, Serena's thoughts were interrupted by Mina's voice.

"Hey, both of you finally made it. A lot of people are watching it. We bought your tickets already. HERE!" Mina said in a hurried voice. Handing them the tickets, and she proceeded to speed walk to the theater.

Serena, feeling bad about her paying and giving Rei the look. "Wait...here is the money for the ticket."

"No Time. Pay me later okay. Ami saved us some seats." Mina called back to them.

"You two go ahead of me. I need to buy some snacks. I really hate previews." Serena shouted to the disappearing figures.

"Okay..." Both Rei and Mina answered back at the same time.

'Sheesh..I was kidding. They could have waited for me. I'm almost finished. I don't even know where they are sitting.' Serena had a worried look on her face. She hated looking for them in a dark movie theater. She remembered once looking for them in the theater and that was a disaster.

She was running late and couldn't find them in the darkness. However, they found her but thought it was funny seeing her distraught. She remembered the traumatic experience when she thought she heard "Over here." She really couldn't see, but she noticed that there seemed to be three women that "looked" like the gals and an empty seat. So, she started to make her way through the row. She remembered saying to herself, 'God, why the middle!' Finally getting to the seat, she reached for the popcorn and said, "Geesh, why the middle? At least you got popcorn."

"Umm..sure!" said the masculine voice.

Serena almost choked on her popcorn. She looked up to see a guy with dark hair and nice eyes.

"Darien?" Serena spat out.

"Who?" asked the guy politely. He was cute but not as cute as Darien. His hair was different and his eyes didn't glimmer like Darien. He smiled at her and started to laugh, and then she remembered her situation.

Before she was about to apologize, she heard chuckling. She turned around and found that everyone sitting around her was smiling. The people laughing were the gals, and they couldn't contain their laughter. She quickly got up and almost spilled his popcorn. "I'm so sorry!" she said in her not so quiet voice. She made her way through the row, and almost tripped on a couple who chuckled at her. Seeing this, the group of traitors started to laugh louder. She turned around to see if anybody noticed. Of course, everyone in that row and behind noticed. Even the Darien look alike was smiling at her. She was so embarrassed that she drooped in her correct seat. Before the movie ended, Serena shot out from the theater as quickly as possible. Not even waiting for group. Her thoughts were interrupted again.

"So, do you know where they are sitting this time?" a familiar voice asked.

Before she turned around, her face started to blush. She knew who it was and embarrassment started to creep. 'Shit! Damn those statistics.' Serena thought to herself.

"Unfortunately, I don't." She smiled at him but not looking directly at him. She found that the collar was more easy to look at than the face.

Chuckling at her discomfort, "What movie are you going to see?"She was very cute. He liked the way she blushed, and she had the most stunning eyes he had ever seen.

"Lord of the Rings. I think the previews are almost over. Umm..Nice seeing you, again!" Serena shot off before the guy could say anything. She was too embarrassed to even look at him.

"Okay..." he said softly. 'Weird' he thought. She shoots off like the road runner. 'What the hell did I do?' he asked himself.

Serena made it back to her seat, and Rei noticed that Serena's face was bright red. "What happened to you?" Rei asked with concern.

"You'll never guess who I bumped into?" Serena whispered to Rei.

"Who?" Rei demanded.

"That f-ing guy I accidentally sat beside when you all decided to be assholes." Serena was furious.

"Why are you so mad. He was cute, and he looks like Darien." Mina barged into the conversation.

"That's not the point!" Serena gave Mina a look. "He probably thinks I'm an idiot." Serena sounded like she was going to cry.

"Well, did you speak to him?" Rei the rational one asked.

"Yeah, he asked me what movie I was watching." Serena whispered to Rei

"Well, did you ask him his name?" Mina yelled out loud.

"No, I didn't. Why?" Serena yelled back

"Shh...people are looking at us!" Rei whispered to the both of them.

"Hey, guess who walked in?" Ami said calmly. Everyone looked at her with shock written on their faces. Ami laughed and put on her silly face. "I'm not stupid!" Ami said sarcastically.

"You mean deaf, Ami! We know you're not stupid!" Mina laughed out loud. Ami pinched Mina's arm, and Mina screamed while laughing, "Ouch, that hurt!"

"Are we that loud?" Serena whispered to the group.

"No....What to do you think?" Rei sounded annoyed. Instead of pinching Rei, Serena slapped her arm. "Ouch...!" Rei slapped Serena back.

"Seriously, are we loud?" Rei heard Serena ask.

"I said... yes!" Rei whispered to Serena but then she noticed that Serena wasn't talking to the group, but to the little girl sitting beside her. The little girl was giggling, and Serena was asking the girl what she heard. Rei couldn't believe what she was seeing.

She pinched Serena's arm, and smiled at the girl. "I'm sorry, my friend over here is silly!" The little girl began to giggle even more.

"I'll talk to you later, Christie!" Serena smiled at the little girl. "What?" Serena asked Rei.

"Nothing, you're just talking to a complete stranger. The parents probably think you are a child abductor." Rei gave Serena a face.

"Nooooo.!" That was all Serena could manage.

"Yesssss! Look he's coming over here!" Rei whispered to the group.

The grouped watched the Darien look alike walk up the steps. He noticed that the women were looking at him, and he waved at them, and then looked at Serena and smiled. She waved back at him and started to look down.

"See..he is very nice. He even smiled at you, Serena!" Mina cheered to her friend. "You should really talk to him." Mina suggested.

"Sure..."Serena remarked with sarcasm. Now, that Mina had put the thought in her head, she couldn't even focus on the movie. She kept looking down at his seat. Wishing that he would turn around and smile at her again. Her mind started to ask questions 'Should I talk to him? How do I approach him' Before she knew it, the movie had ended, and she missed her favorite parts containing Legolas. When she looked down to see if he was still there, he wasn't.

"That asshole left!" Serena yelled to the group.

"Well..you weren't very friendly towards him." Rei said honestly with Ami nodding in agreement in the background.

"I really was going to talk to him." Serena said truthfully.

"Oh Well! Forget about it." Mina said with her happy.

When they finally walked outside, the Darien look alike was waiting with a couple of his friends. He turned around and smiled then started walking towards them.

"He's coming over here!" Serena was scared.

"I thought you were going to talk to him?" Rei whispered to her and proceeded to smile at the guy.

"Hey, I decided to wait for you outside since you always leave early." The guy smiled at her. He then looked at the group and introduced himself, "Hey, I'm Seiya." He then shook everyone's hand. "I just moved here." he looked at Serena.

"Oh, how nice. You should meet with us sometime, and we'll be glad to introduce you around." Mina chimed in.

"That would be great!" Seiya said. He was happy that they offered.

"Serena, we'll be in the ice-cream shop." Rei interrupted. Before Serena could respond, the three girls were halfway towards the shop.

'Traitors' Serena thought. She looked up at him and started to blush. He laughed at her. 'She's cute!' Seiya thought to himself.

"Well...here is my cell number." I'm usually free on the weekdays. Call me anytime after five. He smiled at her.

"I'll do that!" Serena smiled back at him and blushed even more.

He couldn't hold it in and began to laugh out loud. "You are very cute when you blush." he finally said to her.

"Thanks!" Serena really didn't know what to say. She hated when she blushed. She felt immature when she did it. "I promise I'll call you."

"I'm looking forward to it!" Seiya looked at her. He smiled at her and walked away.

Back at the ice-cream shop. "So, are you going to call him?" Mina asked.

"I'm not sure yet." Serena was hesitant with her answer. "He is very cute, but I'm not sure if I'm attracted to him."

"You should call him. You might be attracted to him!" Mina was more serious this time.

"Okay..Okay!" Serena didn't want to talk about it anymore. She hated having attention towards her, especially if it had to do with the male species.

Walking through the hallway to her apartment. Rei couldn't help but ask, "So, are you going to talk to him?" She was happy that Serena was moving on, but she didn't want her with him even though this guy might be nice.

"Rei, I honestly don't know. He is very good looking, but I didn't feel anything towards him. Maybe Mina is right, and I should give him a call." Serena didn't know what to think anymore and was looking for advice.

"I think you should call him. He waited for you after the movie. It's the least you could do." Rei hated saying this, but she knew it would be the courteous thing to do.

Serena and Rei ended up talking outside her apartment. They didn't realize how late it was until Darien's girlfriend was leaving. The both said hello to her, and she responded with a smile. 'What a snob' Serena thought.

"I'll call you later Darien." She said while walking towards her car. She turned around and gave Darien a look. She smiled back at the girls, and the girls returned the fake smile back. She didn't deserve a bye. They both thought at the same time.

Beryl hated Rei because she was Darien's good friend. She hated Serena even more because she was pretty and single. Those two characteristics were a threat to her. She noticed the way Darien would tense up whenever she was around. He always tried to avoid her. Beryl figured either he hated her or was avoiding her because of something deeper. She refused to accept the second idea then started her car.

When all three heard the car leaving in the distance. Rei turned to Darien and asked, "So, how was your date?" Rei knew what they had been doing since he was in his robe.

"It was great! How was your movie?" Darien decided to change the subject. He didn't like talking about his relationship when other people were around, especially Serena.

Before Rei could respond, Serena sensed that Darien didn't want to talk while she was there. "Well, I'll leave you two. I have to get up early anyways. Goodnight!" Serena opened her door, but before she closed it all the way, she looked up at Darien. He was staring at her, and she began to blush. She was thankful that the hallway was dark because her face was bright as a rose.

Rei interrupting Darien's gaze, "It was okay. The movie was very long." Rei had a feeling that Darien wasn't listening. If she said that the theater had caught on fire, it still wouldn't have interrupted his thoughts. "Oh Yeah, Serena met a guy!" Rei said it. She said she wasn't going to interfere, but he did ask how the movie went.

"Hmmm" Darien began to come back to reality. "When?" He was generally interested.

'Oh so now your want to listen to me.' she asked him in her head. "They have met before, but he finally approached her after the movie. I didn't think she would really talk to him, but he was waiting for her. He gave her his number. He seems nice." Rei was staring into the distance with a smile on her face.

Darien didn't know what to feel. "Well, if she likes him then she should call him." Darien began to feel something but quickly pushed it out of his mind.

"I don't know. She said she didn't feel any attraction towards him. But who knows?" Rei began to jiggle her car keys and accidentally let out a yawn.

Darien laughed out loud. "Am I that boring?"

"No, It's just very late. I'll call you tomorrow." Rei said and started to walk to her car.

"Okay, take care. Oh, Rei, we still need to talk!" He called out to her.

"Sure..."Rei said with a warm smile and got into her car.

Darien watched Rei drive off, but before he closed his door, he stared at Serena's door. 'Wonder what she is doing?' He caught himself staring at her door again, and he hated when he did that. He often would stare at her door before he closed his own. For some reason, he wished that she would come out of her apartment every time.

**AN:** Howdy Doo! Well, did any of you read my favorite stories? I hope not! If you did, and then read my story, it probably is crap.

This is my first fanfic. I'm not sure if I like Darien's character. There is something missing in the last part of story. Tell me what you think. If I should change, I will! :)

Also, thanks for reviewing! I'm not use to compliments. So, I might take my time updating because all of you have been really nice. However, I had to update quickly because if you know, I live in Florida, and there is a hurricane heading towards my way.


	3. Spider Web

1

**AN: **LOL....Well, I'm still in the clear, but I'm really embarrassed. Don't know why, but I really do appreciate the reviews and the help. It has been awhile since I've actually followed up on the real Sailor Moon.

I do want to thank **FioreMaryssa**. You've been a big help. When I first saw your review on my email, I quickly closed it. I didn't even finish reading your review because the review began with "I'm so disgusted." I almost quit the story right then and there. However, they always say read all the directions first then proceed doing it. When I had the courage to read your review, I actually enjoyed it. You have been a muse to me, and I wanted to let you know! I didn't mean to disgust you. Maybe I've been reading too much Draco/Ginny stories, and I didn't realize that there was a stronger connection between Darien/Serena. Anyway, you should be glad that I took a lot off from the lemon scenes between Darien and Beryl. I didn't think it was appropriate. :) Hmm...I'm also not sure if I want Seiya to be in it because he is really a she, but all the other fanfics I have read have her as a man, and everyone seems to be okay with it. **If anybody is uncomfortable with Seiya being in it, I'll change it to Sapphire.** Just let me know :)

I forgot to mention that I wanted to do my Alan Rickman cameo in the last chapter, but I thought it would be too soon.

Do not own Sailor Moon, but I'm beginning to like writing about it.

**Chapter Three**

** Spider Web**

"Hey, Serena, I just wanted to know what you were up to? It's almost five, and I wanted to see if you wanted to do something later. Call me back, Rei"

"Serena, Serena, Hello...Serena! It's Mina! Where are you? Call me back, please!"

"Hi, It's Ami. I just wanted to say hello. Call my cell. Please tell me you didn't lose my cell number. Hmm...I'll call later. I'm still at the hospital, okay bye-ie."

"Uhh...Serena, hello? It's almost six. Pick up the phone please. It's Mina, you know, the one that almost looks like you, but prettier. Hah! Call me back!"

"Serena, It's Ami, this will be last my call. I'm really busy at the hospital, but I wanted to hear how you were doing. Try and call me back, please. My cell okay!"

"Gah, Serena, I'm coming over. I better not see you crying. I've tried to be patient, but you've turned off your cell phone, again. If you are crying.... He was an asshole, anyway! Get dressed if you're listening. We are going to that nice, new restaurant. It's almost six thirty. Sooo...I'll be there in fifteen minutes. And don't think I.....beep"

"Shit!" Rei said out loud while driving towards Serena's place. She hated when answering machines cut her off. Now she wasn't sure if she was feeling the same. She quickly dialed her number.

"Shit, Serena! Do something about your answering machine! Anyway, don't think I won't embarrass you in front of your neighbors. I'll bring your door down somehow even if I have to ask Darien to help. So, you better answer your door. Oh yeah, it's Rei!"

Ring ..Ring.. "Hey, Mina. Nope haven't been able to reach her yet." Rei was getting frustrated. It had been two years since the breakup, and it seemed to be getting worse for Serena. Last year, she had the decency to pick up the phone. This year she was completely quiet.

"I hope nothing seriously bad has happened to her!" Mina sounded worried.

"Nah...I think she is okay. She's probably watching television or something. I'm heading over there right now." Rei was trying to sound reassuring.

"Alright, do you want me to meet you there?" Mina asked.

"Well, I was going to pick Serena up, and head to that new restaurant. You should meet us there because it's closer to you. We should be there around seven thirty." Rei was happy that Mina could come.

"Sure, I'll just head home first and dress into something less formal. I'll see you then, bye!" Mina was always happy.

"Bye.." Rei, wasn't too excited. She hated being mean to Serena sometimes. When she got to the apartments, she almost ran to Serena's door. "Open up, Serena. I know you are in there!" Rei shouted. Bang..Bang..Bang.. "I promise to buy you dessert." Rei said at the last moment. 'Maybe this will get her to open the damn door.' Rei was getting mad.

"She's not there." Rei heard a male voice from behind. 'When did he open the door?' Rei asked herself.

She quickly turned around. "Darien, do you know where she went?" Rei was getting worried.

"No, sorry..." Darien wished he could help, but he didn't have time to stop her. He was talking to Beryl on his cell, and he wasn't pleased that Beryl had cancelled dinner with him tonight. He had these reservations, and she cancelled. Sometimes he hated how inconsiderate she could be. Most of the time he questioned their relationship.

"Hmmm..I wonder where she went?" Rei was whispering to herself. She probably went on a date with that Seiya guy.

"I don't know, but she looked like she was going on a date." Darien didn't sound too pleased. He had never seen Serena in a nice dress, and she was stunning. Tonight she looked like she was actually glowing. He sighed then ran his hand through his hair. He couldn't believe what he was thinking.

"Oh yeah!" Rei interrupted his deep thoughts. "Damn, she could have called us. We were all worried about her." Rei was angry but let out a sigh of relief.

"Why?" Darien cut to the chase.

"Why... Why what?" Rei didn't understand what he was asking.

He chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Why were you all worried? It's not like she hasn't answered her phone before." Darien said truthfully.

"Yeah, but this is around the time when Jadeite broke up with her." there was a sadness in Rei's voice.

"Oh..it's that blonde hair guy that was living with her, right?" Darien hated that guy. He was always a jerk to Serena. He remembered seeing tiny get togethers while Serena wasn't there. Women at these so called parties, and he didn't think any of them were there just to be friends. 'What kind of name is Jadeite, anyway?' Darien asked himself. Darien cleared his throat and then looked at Rei.

"Yeah, that's him. Oh well! I guess it's just going to be me and Mina tonight." Rei started to look around.

"What are your plans tonight?" Darien was bored, and he didn't feel like staying in tonight.

"We were planning to go to that new restaurant. Why? You want to come?" Rei didn't care. The more people the better.

"You know, it's hard to get a table over there. They ask that you reserve." Darien loved seeing disappointment on her face.

"Are you serious? I told Mina to meet us there. I bet she left her cell in her car." Rei started to look for her cell phone. "I hope she brought it with her." Rei was saying while looking through her purse.

"Don't worry. I have reservations for tonight." Darien started laughing.

"You Jerk! I was going to feel bad about Mina standing out there for nothing." Rei punched Darien's arm. "Let me guess, Beryl?" Rei raised an eyebrow at him.

He sighed and shook his head in agreement. He didn't feel like talking about her. "I'll leave my cell in case she calls." Darien sounded tired.

Rei knew that something was happening, but she didn't want to but in if she wasn't asked to. "Okay, well, I'll drive. I'll be in the car." She said quickly and headed for the car.

Fifteen minutes later, they arrived at the nice restaurant. "It's so nice!" Rei was amazed. It looked spectacular. People waiting to be seated weren't in jeans, and Rei was kind of glad that she didn't change before she got to Serena's place.

"Hey, you guys!" Mina sounded excited. "This place is really nice, Rei. I have to hand it to you." She smiled at Rei. "Hi, Darien!" Mina blushed. Almost everyone blushed around Darien.

"Hey, Mina! How's business?" Darien asked out of politeness.

"Umm..good. Where's Serena?" Mina started to look around.

"She isn't coming." Rei sounded annoyed. "She went out on a date, I think."Rei said while looking at the line. "Sheesh..thank-god Darien has reservations." smiling at Darien.

"Why isn't she coming?" Mina wasn't even paying attention to the reservations part.

"Darien saw her leave before I came to the apartment. She was "dressed" up." Rei gave Mina a look.

"Ohh...She probably went out with that Seiya guy." Mina started to smile.

Looking at Darien, nobody could tell that he was upset. However, when Rei looked at Darien, she knew that he wasn't too thrilled about this new topic. She could tell he didn't enjoy hearing something when his eyes became unreadable. "Hey, do you all want to go in now? It's getting hot." Rei winked at Darien.

When they got into the restaurant, it wasn't anything like Rei and Mina expected. All the tables had their own private spot. The only place that had a crowd of people was the bar or waiting area. The hostess told them that they would have to wait a couple of minutes because they were getting the table ready for them.

When it was time to be seated, Rei couldn't help but look around. An idea kept popping into her head that someone famous could be here, and she started to look at every table. The whole room was gorgeous with a gold and rosy color look to it. She couldn't stop taking her eyes off a woman sitting alone at a table. Rei gave the woman credit. She would never have the audacity to eat alone.

"Hey, that looks like Serena!" Mina whispered to Rei.

"I don't think so. Did you see that waiting line?" Rei replied.

When the walked by the woman, sure enough, it was Serena. "Serena?" Rei was shocked. Serena's eyes were huge, but she tried to act like nothing was wrong.

"Hey!" She trying to sound excited. She was worried about something. She was looking around and her face began to blush.

"Hey...We've been trying to call you to come eat out with us. Rei came over your house!" Mina was excited for Serena.

"You did, Rei? I'm sorry! I should have called you." Serena blushed. Rei could tell she was hiding something.

"So, are you alone or on a "date"?" Rei couldn't help but ask. All eyes went on Serena. She started to blush even more. She looked at Mina, and of course, she was delighted. Rei and Darien, on the other hand, did not seem to please. Well, Rei didn't seem too pleased. Serena couldn't read Darien, but she thought for a second, she saw anger in his eyes.

"Well..he's in the bathroom. He forgot to make reservations." Serena looked down with embarrassment. She had been waiting for almost two hours to get into the restaurant. When she finally got in, she just wanted to go home. Her makeup probably rubbed off, and she didn't feel too pretty at the moment with her friends looking at her. She hated herself even more with Darien staring at her.

"Oh, So how's Seiya?" Mina was so excited. Rei smiled at Serena, and Darien was too busy talking to the server about something.

"I don't know.." Serena started to laugh nervously.

"You didn't talk to him in the car?" Mina sounded upset.

"No, he's not here." Serena said quickly.

"What? Is there a waiting line for the bathroom as well? Did he have to go to the bathroom somewhere else?" Mina joked around with Serena.

"Then who did you come here with?" Rei demanded.

Serena was quiet. She didn't want to answer.

Rei's blood began to boil. She couldn't believe it. She looked at Mina, and Mina realized who was the other person.

"You didn't?" Mina was flabbergasted.

Serena's defenses went up. "He wanted to talk, and he sounded sincere." Serena was making excuses for him and for herself.

Serena was shocked to tell the truth. After all the days that passed by, she didn't expect Jadeite to call. She cared about him deeply then, and she always felt that people deserved second chances. However, in the car, it proved to be the same. He bragged about himself, and he never even asked how she was doing. He was still good-looking, but his attitude made him ugly.

"Well...we aren't going to let you eat alone with him, Serena." Mina demanded. Jadeite was a jerk, and he always flirted with women even when Serena was sitting beside him..

"He's changed." Serena knew it was a lie, but she wanted everyone to stop looking at her. She thought it would ease the tension.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" Jadeite said smoothly. He looked Mina up and down and smiled. However, with Rei, he kept his eyes fixed with her eyes. He knew better than to look at her in a indecent way.

"No, it's just that we were talking about you?" Rei had venom in her voice. He never liked Rei. She was always a bitch, but he couldn't blame her when she almost caught him with another woman. He left at the right time before Rei could look again. Since then, she never trusted him.

"Well, I hope it's something nice?" Jadeite asked with sarcasm.

"Hmf.. So, why did you decide to call Serena?" Rei asked. She couldn't believe how rude she was acting, but she couldn't stand him. He was an asshole. He only cared about himself, and what Serena saw in him still puzzles her to this day.

"Rei!" Both Serena and Rei shouted at the same time.

Before Jadeite could yell at her, Darien interrupted the conversation. "Excuse me, are table is ready. I arranged two extra seats for all of us." Darien said nonchalantly. "Hey, Jadeite. How are you?" He didn't even wait for an answer and lifted the back seat of Serena's chair indicating for her to get up. He calmly guided Rei and Mina towards their table while Rei clung on to Serena's arm.

Jadeite didn't know what to do next. He was about to have a chat with the server when he noticed that they were already clearing the table for another couple. He really needed to talk with Serena. He wanted her back in his life. By coincidence, he had spotted her at the movies with some guy, and them together, made him want Serena. 'That's okay..I'll talk to Serena in the car. I'll show her I've changed, and she'll come running back to me' Jadeite devised in his head while walking to the table.

**AN: **I'm sorry that I had to stop here. The hurricane will be hitting later on today, and I'm really scared that something bad might happen to my computer. Unfortunately, I can't save it on disk because the disk drive doesn't work. Just my luck.

**FioreMaryssa,** I'm sorry that I didn't fit Diamond in it because I might use his brother instead of Seiya. Even though I can write whatever, I don't like it when siblings fight over someone.

**GoddessSerenity** Sorry about that. I've already received two reviews about that, and I might change it. I'll work on it. I didn't want Darien to be the one who is falling for Beryl, but the other way around. Hmm....

**Kireisnowtenshi** Thanks so much for reviewing. I really learned a lot from it. I don't know. There was something about Darien's character that was missing. I wanted Darien to be aloof about his feelings, but when I wrote the flashback it looked like he actually cared. He only put his arm around Beryl because she was pushing herself on him. You are right, I do need to edit a lot. LoL...

**Reminder:** Read "Serpent's Bride." It's really good. I swear you'll fall in love with Draco. Also, thanks for the kind reviews. Is it just me or does anybody feel nervous when they see that somebody has reviewed.


	4. Take Out!

1**AN: Hopeless Dreamer**, no...you are not a dork! You've been really helpful and very positive. I really do appreciate that you took the time to write a long review. :) You have been very helpful with this chapter. I have to tell you that! So, I should really dedicate this chapter to you! "I feel like I should be singing a song right now!" j/k If any, the real dork is me.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. It has been a very hectic week. I'll tell ya!

**Baine, **eesh...I didn't think it was going to hit us directly. Since I live in the middle of Florida, the last time the city was hit by a hurricane was in the 1960's. We weren't prepared like we should have been. Anyway, I still feel bad for the people who live in Tampa. They told the whole city to evacuate, and many went to Orlando. When in actuality, they were fleeing towards the eye. I hope you are okay. Enough with the hurricane stuff. Lets get to writing.

Uh Hum! I do not own Sailor Moon! I do like to read and write about it.

**Chapter Four**

**Take Out**

Walking to their "new" table, Serena couldn't believe what just happened. Five minutes ago, she was sitting at a table waiting for Jadeite. New situation, sitting with two of her best friends, an exboyfriend, and a guy she hardly even likes. If she hardly "even likes" him then why couldn't she get the thought of him touching her out of her head. 'Stop It!' She screamed in her head. 'He didn't even touch me. He touched the back of my chair. Thank god, I at least put on a decent outfit.' Serena thought with pain around her arm from Rei's grip. Part of Serena knew that Rei's murderous grip was due to the fact that she was still angry.

Darien, on the other hand, seemed to be at ease. But in his mind, he couldn't believe what he had done. Seeing Serena alone, at her table, did something to him. Darien noticed Serena right when he walked into the restaurant. He couldn't help staring at the pearl white dress on her. Her golden hair glowing from the restaurant's wall. She was absolutely breathtaking in Darien's eyes.

When they got to her table, and she looked at him with her big blue eyes, his heart seemed to beat faster. This new feeling caused fear and craving. Never had he experienced this with any other woman. With fear left to think about, Darien started to have doubts. 'I'm only twenty-seven!' Darien yelled to himself. 'So...what does that have to do with l...'Darien quickly squashed the idea before it could be completed. Not wanting to look at Serena anymore, Darien quickly grabbed the server's attention. He couldn't remember what he was saying to her because the new feeling was like a complete high to him. Part of him wanted to run towards Serena and just stare into those hypnotizing eyes. While the other half, it was screaming at him to run away. But when reality started to come into view, the waitress was blushing and she agreed to move them to a bigger table. Walking behind her, the feeling started to come back. This time, fear was overpowering, and he decided to sit as far away from Serena as possible.

Arriving at the new table, Serena was hoping that Darien would sit by her. She liked the heat emitting from his body. Just being near him sent goose bumps down her back. To her disappointment, Darien chose a seat far away from her..

To her right, Jadeite sat beside her. Mina sat to the left of Serena. Mina decided it would be best to sit beside Serena instead of Rei. It was obvious that Rei was still furious with Serena. Darien thought it would also be wise that he sit in-between Rei and Jadeite. However, Darien didn't want to sit beside Jadeite either and was glad that there was an empty chair in-between the two of them. Also, it gave Darien an excuse not to sit beside Serena even though her penetrating eyes were directly in front of him.

With the uncomfortable silence filling the table, everyone just started to look around or smile at each other. When that got boring, everyone decided that the table layout was more interesting.

Serena not too interested with the set up, decided to look at everyone.

Rei was still furious. She was leaned back against her chair and seemed to be putting too much concentration on her glass of water. Mina was smiling like usual. Smiling at what? Serena had no idea. But at least, someone was happy at this table. Jadeite was looking rather bored and decided to put his arm around her waist. Serena's body stiffened. She was uncomfortable with his arm around her waist. Jadeite, getting the wrong message, tightened his grip around her. Serena quickly smiled at Jadeite and proceeded to look at Darien. Darien's eyes were fixed on Jadeite. His mouth was set into a snarl, but his eyes had no expression. When he turned his attention towards Serena, his whole face became calm, but his stare became more intense. Serena's back started to tingle.

"Are you cold?" Jadeite asked out loud. Startling everyone at the table. This time rubbing his hand up and down her back.

"I'm good, thanks! Really, I'm fine." Serena tried smiling at Jadeite while pulling away from him.

"Are you sure?" Jadeite brought Serena back to him. Everyone cringed when Jadeite pulled Serena towards her. Rei thought best not to say anything. She was still embarrassed about her actions a few minutes ago. 'Just you wait, Serena?' Rei was repeating in her head.

When everyone's dinner arrived, some of the tension seemed to ease. Mina and Rei had their own conversation. Darien would occasional add to the conversation, but he remained quiet. He did occasionally nod to other diners. Probably clients of his, but he stayed quiet most of the time. Serena and Jadeite hadn't said much to each other. Serena would try and talk to Jadeite about her life, but he seemed to be oblivious to what she was saying. His only response would be, "Uh huh, really, that's good!" Darien noticing Serena and Jadeite's dwindling conversation began to smile.

"How's work been doing?" Darien asked Jadeite.

Jadeite slowly began to refocus. 'Ahhh..something more interesting' he smiled. He really wasn't interested in Serena's topics. He found Serena to be boring sometimes and would occasionally zone out when she spoke. He would honestly try to listen, but he just couldn't relate to her. The only good thing about Serena was her looks he thought. However, he knew that her occupation was stressful and would probably wear on her looks. "It's going great. No troubles for now, and I'm trying to start my own practice." Jadeite couldn't help but smile.

"That's great. With your profession, there always seems to be a lawsuit waiting to happen. At least you haven't had that yet." Darien smiled wickedly at Jadeite. Rei started to chuckle a little, but Serena began to wriggle in her seat.

'Assholes!' Jadeite screamed in his head. Jadeite, being a plastic surgeon, he was bound to have a few lawsuits. He couldn't really yell at Darien. Darien was the one who defended him during court. He didn't even have to pay Darien. If it were the same case now, Darien would probably charge him his house. "Right." Jadeite could only muster.

"So, how is she?" Rei asked Jadeite. She really was interested, but she also wanted to rub it in his face. Serena gave Rei a look, but Rei simply ignored it.

"Well, last time I heard, she was doing good. I followed up on her for a year after, and nothing seems to be wrong." Jadeite knew it was lie. Her breast implants were leaking, and that caused her body to start attacking itself.

"I'm sorry to hear about that. I'm too scared to get plastic surgery. Besides people don't really need it, unless they get into a major accident. I think people should be happy with what they have." Rei admitted.

"Why? Everyone needs a little work done!" Jadeite said without thinking. He still didn't think what he said was wrong, but the whole table was looking at him strangely.

"Okay...Serena how's the new job?" Rei was totally disgusted by Jadeite.

"New job?" Jadeite looked at Serena. Darien couldn't believe it either. 'When did Serena get a new job?' Darien looked puzzled.

"Umm...Yeah! I needed to get another job, you know?" Serena was embarrassed. She was the only one in her group that went to college to get a second job. "With my career, it's hard to make money." Serena looked down blushing.

"Oh..." Jadeite felt guilty. He left Serena with an expensive apartment. He wondered why she just didn't move, but he didn't want to ask.

"So, what do you do now?" Jadeite thought that would be better. Darien was also curious.

"I work at the hospital. I'm an x-ray tech." Serena blushed even more. All her careers weren't up there, but they made decent money.

"How do you have the time?" Darien thought out loud.

"Oh um..Well, I work on the weekends." Serena didn't want to talk about herself.

Jadeite agreed. He was feeling uncomfortable. He didn't like talking about Serena's misfortune when he was the cause of it.

"Jadeite!" A woman walked up to the table.

She was indeed gorgeous Serena thought, 'Who is she?' Immediately, Jadeite pulled away from Serena. Even though Serena didn't like Jadeite's arm around her, him completely ignoring her made her feel more self-conscious about herself. She never felt humiliated like this in her life. Rei was probably going to rub it in her face. And worst of it all, Darien is watching the whole thing. Serena's eyes began to water, but she told herself if she cried, it would just make it worse.

Darien watching the whole thing was upsetting. He thought he saw Serena tear up, but now she was smiling. 'What an asshole!' Darien thought while tapping his finger on the table. The woman talking to Jadeite looked at Darien, and she began blushing. She was pretty, but he didn't find her attractive. Darien politely smiled back at her, and the woman began to blush even more.

Jadeite noticing the woman's face realized how rude he was being. He quickly introduced everyone to her. When he got to Serena, he introduced her like any ordinary person at the table. Feeling guilty about betraying Serena, he added, "She's a teacher!" Jadeite smiled at the woman. 'Shit, is that supposed to make things better?' He yelled at himself.

"Oh! Really?" The woman didn't seem too impressed, but gave her the look of pity. This made Serena smile even more.

"How do you and Jadeite know each other?" Rei was furious.

"Well, he was one of my professors." The woman blushed.

"Oh..."Rei thought. "When did you start teaching?" Rei looked at Jadeite.

"I only teach one class a semester. If I had more time, I would like to teach more." He smiled at everyone.

"I didn't think students called their professors by their first name." Mina chimed in. She didn't mean to be rude, but her curiosity was taking over.

"Well, we dated a couple of months ago." The woman blushed. Obviously this woman hadn't gotten over Jadeite. Jadeite couldn't be happier. He was soaking up all this attention. He was looking at Serena and thinking she should be glad to be with him.

"Please sit down with us." Jadeite stood up and moved the empty chair for her.

The woman blushed and agreed. She said she was dining with a group of her friends, but they probably wouldn't mind if she sat here for awhile.

Twenty minutes had passed and the woman didn't appear to be leaving anytime. Her friends started to come up to their table and started talking with Jadeite. The woman would occasionally try to include Darien, but he only gave one word answers. The women took it as a sign that he didn't feel like talking and left him to his dinner.

Serena just felt like shit. She wore her nice dress, and Jadeite didn't seem to notice it that much. She thought she looked good, but then she felt guilty about being so selfish and self absorbed. She tried to include herself into Jadeite's conversations, but the other women just looked at her. Feeling even more incompetent, Serena excused herself.

When outside, she new that fresh air would clear her mind. 'What am I doing?' Serena asked out of anger. She knew she should have said no to Jadeite. 'I'll call a cab.' Serena said defiantly. She couldn't walk back in and face everyone. She'll just call Rei and Mina on their cell phone and deeply apologize for leaving them. Right when she was about to pull out her cell phone, a hand touched her shoulder.

She turned around only to be staring into a pair of dark blue eyes. She quickly stepped back and relieved herself from the sensation on her shoulder. Focusing more on the person, she was shocked to find Darien. "Darien?" Serena could only whisper.

Darien sighed and combed his hand through her hair. 'Did she feel that?' Darien eyed Serena. "It's cold out here!" Darien's jacket was in his hand and he proceeded to rap it around her.

Panic set in Serena's mind. "Oh thanks!" While she wiggled away from him, she turned around extending her arm out towards him. She was trying to avoid him touching her again. She didn't think she could control herself anymore or she might actually jump into his arms.

He sighed and handed his jacket to her. She carefully took it from his hand. "Thanks, again!" She said honestly while smiling at him. Her cheeks were beginning to redden from the cold air.

"Anytime. Are you sure you are warm?" He began to worry. "You should really button the jacket. Keep the warmth in." Not thinking he started walking towards her.

Interpreting his move. She quickly said. "Stop! No, that's okay. I can do it. But thanks!" panic was in her voice. Her hands were a little numb and she couldn't get the buttons in the hole. It seemed like the holes were too small. She began to worry. 'What if I can't do it?' She asked herself.

Laughing, he walked up to her and began buttoning the buttons.

Serena put her hands on his to stop him, but the tingling feeling began to creep into her body. She quickly put her hands down and let Darien finish the job.

He smiled wickedly at her. There eyes met for a second and she began to blush. She looked down, and he glanced to his right. "Well, I think I'm finished." While looking at her and stepped back from her.

She couldn't read him. His eyes were unreadable, but his mouth had a slight smile on it. 'Maybe he's trying to be polite.' She thought and returned a smile back. A silence came between them. It wasn't uncomfortable. It actually felt calming to Serena. She liked him beside her, and she felt quite relieved that she didn't have to say nonsense stuff to him. When she looked at him again, she caught him looking at her, and they both laughed nervously at each other.

An older couple was watching the two, and they both looked at each other and sighed out loud. The older woman looked at her husband and squeezed his hand, "Rember that?" He squeezed her forearm and said, "I sure do!" They both chuckled together.

"Where's the others?" Serena asked nervously.

"They should be coming soon. They are in the bathroom." Darien said casually while shifting the weight on his feet.

"How about Jadeite?" She didn't know whether to feel happy or bad for him. Even if he could do it to her, she could never leave someone. "Maybe I should tell him." Serena began to walk to the door.

"Don't worry, we told him." Darien sounded annoyed. 'Why should she even care?' Darien thought to himself.

Mina and Rei walked out of the restaurant arm and arm. They were both laughing at something. Even though Rei was laughing at Jadeite, she couldn't help, but feel smug with herself, seeing Darien and Serena together. She almost thought she had a natural gift setting people together. Just when she thought everything was going where she wanted, a man flew pass them almost running into Mina.

"Serena, I'm sorry! Come on, get into the car. We can go this small café." Jadeite said apologetically while grabbing onto her upper arm.

"Jadeite, umm..I'm sorry, but I don't think I can go with you." Serena felt guilty.

"Dammit, Serena, you don't have to feel guilty." Rei looked at Serena. "It shows you haven't changed, Jadeite." Rei looked at him with disgust.

Completely ignoring Rei, "Serena! Come on. I want to talk to you." He said. This time his grip tightened. It wasn't an ask question, but a command.

Serena was confused, his grip was hurting her. "Jadeite, please. I really need to think about this." she whispered to him.

"You can think in the car," he talked through his teeth as he started to walk towards the car. His grip didn't budge, and he was practically dragging her.

Serena's face began to turn bright red. How could he do this to her in front of everyone. She thought. She tried to stop, but he kept pulling her. He would occasionally look at her with a smile, but Serena wasn't falling for it. Just when she was going to give in to Jadeite, Darien broke Jadeite's grip.

"I don't think she'll be riding with you." Darien said calmly. "You are upset. You don't want to take it out on the wrong person." Darien looked at Jadeite. "Let's not make a scene." Darien added.

Jadeite wanted to punch Darien in the face, but he thought better. 'This guy wants Serena. Who the fuck does he think he is?' Jadeite thought maliciously in head. "Fine. Serena, I'll call you tonight." He wanted to apologize about tonight, but he couldn't bring himself to it. 'I'll get you asshole!' he thought maliciously while walking towards his car.

All Serena could do was nod. She was afraid if she did say anything, she would cry.

Right when she was about to thank Darien, he looked at her and shook his head. He understood her, and she didn't need an apology. Rei put her arm around her and gave her a hug. "He's an asshole, remember?" Rei whispered in her ear.

Mina looked at Serena and gave her a wink. "Alright soap opera queen. I'll call you tomorrow. I don't think I need to watch soap operas for a week with all the drama that just happened. I'm drama satiated." she laughed out loud and started to walk towards her car. "Bye guys!" Mina said in her happy tone.

Rei and Serena said bye at the same time while Darien nodded.

On their way back to apartments, Serena was extremely quiet. She hated having attention. This night had been completely ruined, and she couldn't help bet feel it was her partially her fault.

Rei and Darien walked Serena to her door. Before they all could say goodbye, Serena broke the silence, "Please come in and have a cup of tea or coffee!" Serena looked helpless. "It's the least I could do for you both." Serena's eyes were begging.

"Sure." Rei walked in the apartment. She was going to come in anyway. Serena looked at Darien, and all he could do was stare at her. He had never been in her apartment, and he always wondered what it would look like inside. But actually going in there, he would be finding out details about her he might not want to know. "Please?" she broke his thoughts.

He smiled and nodded. She smiled back and walked into her apartment.

The apartment was very cute. It smelled like strawberries, and he loved how everything was inviting. His place was the opposite of Serena. While hers looked bright and open, Darien's apartment was dark like a cave. He liked being alone he thought to himself. But looking at Serena's apartment, made him want something.

"Please make yourself comfortable." She looked at Darien. "Umm..Rei, I might need your help unbuttoning the back of my dress." She laughed out loud.

"Sure, why not." Rei smiled at Serena.

While waiting, Darien couldn't help but look at the pictures on the walls. There were all these pictures of Serena's friends, but not one picture of her family. The idea got lost when he found a picture of himself. He was with with the group, and they were at Rei's surprise birthday party. He began to smile, and that damn feeling started.

Darien began to panic. He was right. He shouldn't have come into her apartment. Right when he was going to pull a quick getaway, Rei walked outside her bedroom. "Talk about buttons!" She laughed out loud. "Rei!" was the only muffled sound coming through the bedroom door.

"Rei, tell Serena I'm sorry, but I really have to go." He looked at Rei with apologetic eyes.

"Are you sure?" Rei sounded disappointed.

"Yeah, I'm good. I'm not much of a coffee or tea person at night." Darien tried to make an excuse.

"Okay..U sure?" She asked again. She was beginning to question her gift, and sighed.

He laughed. "I'm good. Next time, promise!" he winked at her and walked out the door. When he got to his door, he stopped before opening it. 'Maybe I should go back?' he started to turn back around, but his mind reminded him about "the feeling." He sighed and walked into his apartment.

Entering his room, he saw a woman in her underwear sitting on his bed. "Where have you been?" she purred as she got off his bed.

"Dinner! I thought you couldn't make it?" He turned his back towards her and started to unbutton his shirt.

"I couldn't." she bit his ear. "Let me do this for you." She started to unbuckle his belt. "I've been waiting for an hour. Where were you?" She purred in his ear.

He started to get annoyed. "I told you dinner." he pushed her hands away.

This wasn't like him. "With who?" She demanded. This time getting in front of him.

"What?" He laughed out loud. He maneuvered around her and made his way towards the bathroom.

"Don't be stupid. You never eat alone. With who, dammit?" She yelled at him. This time she blocked the pathway to the bathroom.

"Stop the jealousy. It gets old." Darien said coldly not even looking at her.

Beryl began to cry. She hugged him. "Are you leaving me?" She demanded.

He had never seen Beryl act so needy. Doubts about their relationship began to seep into his mind.

"Darien, please...I need you. I want you." she hugged him. This time she wasn't crying, but desperate.

He didn't answer her and looked away. Anger began to over her. "Who the hell is she? Darien, think about it! We are perfect together!" She started to punch his chest.

He grabbed her hands. He had only seen Beryl angry once, and it left him with a nice red mark on his face. He knew that he couldn't end it now. "Stop it!" he demanded.

"Are you leaving me?" she asked again.

"Not now." he smiled at her.

She turned around and started to walk towards her shoe. If she could find something and just throw it at him, she thought. But before she could, she stopped him. "Beryl, I only went out with Rei and her friends." Darien held onto her hands. He kissed her, and let go of her hands.

Her hands immediately flew to his pants and started unzipping the fly. In the next second, Beryl had pushed Darien on his bed and was lying on top of him.

"Darien, if you ever fucking leave me..."she began to say, but before she could finish, she was interrupted by Darien's kiss. She moaned softly, and he rolled her onto his back. In one quick movement he started thrusting in her. She devoured him hungrily hoping this moment would never stop.

Two hours later, Beryl was lying on her side playing with Darien's chest. He was staring up into the ceiling. He felt disgusted with himself. Why had he sleep with her. Sex was always enjoyable with Beryl, but his mind kept wandering to someone else. He couldn't stop thinking about last night. He hadn't even slept with Serena, but just touching her was euphoria to him. The past two hours to him were just sex.

"That was great!" she kissed his shoulder. "I know you need me like I need you." she purred into his ear. He smirked at her and got up from her embrace. "I need to take a shower," he said to her trying not to s

It was noon, and the phone started ringing. Serena finally had a day off from the hospital, and she thought she could sleep in late.

"Hello?" she said in a groggy voice.

"Um..Did I wake you?" The nervous voice asked.

"Oh, no. May I ask who is speaking?" Serena couldn't figure out the voice.

"It's Seiya." he sounded disappointed this time.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I just woke up in honesty." She couldn't believe she was telling him the truth.

"Ohhh..."He sounded uncertain.

"It's okay though. I needed to get up eventually. What can I do for you Seiya?" She tried to sound happy.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out to lunch?" he started laughing. "But I think it might be to early for you." he teased.

"Ha ha. That sounds great. Where do you want to meet?" She was hoping it wasn't any place fancy.

"I don't know. How about IHOP or Denny's? Something casual!" He sounded excited.

"That sounds great. How do you want to do this?" she asked

"Umm..How about I pick you up from your place in an hour?" His voice became uncertain again.

"How about thirty minutes? It doesn't take me long to get dressed." She didn't want to laugh at his bashfulness.

"Great! How do I get to your place?" He was eager to find out where she lived.

After giving directions, Serena immediately jumped into a shower. She didn't bother putting on makeup. While blow drying her hair, she thought about Seiya. She liked him, but she wasn't sure if she was attracted to him.

When Seiya arrived, he was carrying a single rose. He knocked on the door, and Serena immediately opened it. She looked great in casual clothes. She didn't have her two balls on her, but a regular ponytail. She was wearing glasses, but her eyes still sparkled. "They were right, never sit too close to the telly." She joked with him. She really didn't need to wear glasses. But for some reason, she wanted to look unattractive for him.

"For you!" He said nervously. He found it strange giving her a flower. There was something wrong with this situation. He thought to himself, 'It doesn't seem right.' She was shocked at the gesture, but was pleased that he gave her a flower. She loved the smell of fresh flowers.

"Thanks! Hold on one sec. Let me put this in some water." She smiled at him.

While waiting, the door behind him turned around. A gorgeous red head came out in a short robe. "Can I help you?" She asked. She looked as if she woke up, and the thin material was revealing that she wasn't wearing anything under it.

"No, I'm sorry! I must have knocked too loud. Sorry, if I woke you up." He said apologetically.

She just smirked at him. "It's okay. I've never seen you before?" She was curious about this stranger. 'If Serena found a guy, she's less of a threat.' she was screaming joyfully in her head.

Seiya didn't like this woman. There was something mischievous about her, and he didn't like that. "We met at the movies a week ago. We're just going to lunch." He didn't feel like telling her.

"Oh how nice. Darien, come here!" She called for Darien. When he walked to the hallway, he was in shock to see a man that looked like him. "This is Serena's boyfriend!" Beryl patted Darien's arm.

Darien extended out his arm, "Hi, I'm Darien. Her next door neighbor, and this is Beryl." He gestured towards her.

Giving him his handshake. "Nice to meet you, I'm Seiya." Seiya wasn't sure if he liked Darien, but he didn't seem like a bad person so far, but his girlfriend was another thing.

"So, your Serena's boyfriend?" Darien tried to sound excited, but his body began to heat up.

Seiya noticed the tone in Darien's voice, and he began to laugh softly. "No, just friends. We only met last week. Just going out to lunch."

Darien started to like this guy. He started to smile, "Ahh...Where to?"

"Denny's or IHOP. Some place casual." Seiya smiled at the couple in front of him.

"Ohh...." Beryl had never eaten there, but she heard the food was horrible.

'High maintenance' was all Seiya could think.

"Go to Denny's! Better selection for lunch." Darien winked at Seiya.

Seiya just chuckled and nodded his head.

"I'm sorry it took so long." Serena said in the background. When she finally got to the hallway, she was shocked to find Darien and "Beryl." "Oh, Hi!"She tried not to sound so disappointed.

"Hi..." Beryl said disapprovingly. She couldn't believe that Serena would go out in that attire.

"Hello" Darien looked at Serena. She looked even lovelier when she wasn't wearing makeup. He had never seen her with a regular ponytail, and he began to miss the two meatballs on top of her head.

"Well..I think we'll be going now," as she grabbed Seiya's arm. She couldn't believe him, but then why should she be mad at him. 'He is dating Beryl.' she became frustrated with herself for being jealous. "Nice seeing you Beryl," Serena smiled at her.

Beryl nodded and hugged Darien's arm. "Likewise." she said in her snooty voice. Seiya smiled at Darien, and he returned the smile back. Serena couldn't help but notice that. 'Did I miss something?' Serena asked herself. She looked back at Darien, and his eyes became cold and unreadable. She said goodbye to Darien, but didn't look directly at him. She didn't hear him say bye but knew he nodded.

When Beryl and Darien got into their apartment, Darien was furious. He couldn't believe that Serena was on a date. 'It's not like she's dating you.' His mind scolded him. He sighed, and walked to the kitchen. The guy seemed nice, but what if Serena liked him? That strange feeling rushed into him, and he quickly got up from his seat.

"I'm going to take a shower and get going." two hands wrapped around his waist. Darien was glad that Beryl was here. If she wasn't, he probably would have thrown something. "See...You and I are perfect for each other." she purred into his ear and let go of him.

'Right! That's what you think!' Darien said to her in his mind while she walked into his bedroom.

**BN:** Wow...didn't think this chapter would be this long. When I was thinking of the dinner scene, I thought of Shrek 2.

**Hopeless Dreamer** I hope this answered your question about their occupations. If not, just tell me, and I'll include it in the next chapter.

About the occupations. The reason I wrote Serena as a teacher and radiological technician is because those are my future occupations. LoL... If Serena is going to be a primary focus, I need to know about her profession. So, I used mine. Also, if anybody is a teacher or going to be a teacher and is reading this, I have gotten reactions to becoming a teacher. Not as snooty as Beryl's though. I have to admit.


End file.
